The National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI) is a congressionally-established division of the National Library of Medicine. Its major responsibility is to provide information resources in the fields of genomics and molecular biology and therby support extramural and intramural researchers across all of NIH's ICs. to keep pace with the increasing volume of genomic data and to support specific trans-NIH projects such as the Genome-Wide Association Studies.